


Sunshine

by 51IsFamily (Miraifuturegirl)



Series: Finding Qhana [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: 51's kid, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Canon Related, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraifuturegirl/pseuds/51IsFamily
Summary: AU of Finding Ohana. Kelly meets his sister when she is two. After her mother dies, and Bennie abandons her,  Kelly gets legal guardianship of her.AU, pre-series to canon.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> My sam needs love, ok? this is where she gets it.

**_+Sam's Pov+_ **

_It was cold and dark. Momma wouldn't wake up._

_When it was scary, Momma always came when she called and made the scary go away._

_She'd called and called till it hurt. Momma wouldn't wake up._

_Sam just wanted to go home. For Momma to walk through the door, she just had to get better, like when Sam didn't feel good._

_It takes time to feel better when you're hurt or sick, Momma said so. It was scary here._

_She heard voices. Daddy. Kelly. The door opens. Arms scoop her up and hold her tight. His leather jacket is cold. But he's warm. He smells of smoke and spice, and his stubble tickles her when he kisses her forehead._

_"You were so brave, baby. You did everything right."_

_"When can Momma go home?"_

_Kelly just squeezed her tighter…_

**+After+**

Mommy was dead. She was never  _ever_  coming back.

Daddy didn't want her.

That's why she was There. With the Thorpe's. It was loud. Crazy. Messy. So many kids. So different from home.

She had her Kelly-Bear. But no one came when she called. She wanted the real Kelly.

She was bad anyways. She didn't mean to pee the bed. She'd be back with mommy in her dreams or she'd just wake up and it'd be wet. Nothing to drink after dinner, and made to go many times before bed. Still woke up wet. And Mrs. Thorpe was always mad. She was bad. A bad girl.

Bad girls wet the bed. Bad girls spill drinks. Bad girls drop food. Bad girls cry for no good reason. Bad girls get punished. Punished means hurt. No food if she messed hers up. Nothing to drink if she spilled. Wetting the bed got yelling and later, spankings.

Crying got her locked in the basement alone.

Then one morning, she was really bad. Woke up late and wet. Then she spilled her milk at a rushed lunch. Mrs. Thorpe was  _ **really mad.**_ She was grabbed out of her seat and marched through the halls to the back door. All the while Mrs. Thorpe was ranting, voice violent:

" _You absolute_ _ **brat!**_   _You're the_   _ **worst**_   _girl we've_ _ **ever**_   _taken care of!_ _ **You ruin EVERYTHING you ever touched! Ruining**_   _food we spend_ _ **our**_   _hard earned money on!_

_**Wetting the bed like a baby!"** _

Mrs. Thorpe sharply swung her close and started spanking and smacking her as hard as she could. It really hurt. Sam couldn't help but cry out. Next thing she felt was the pain of Mrs. Thorpe slapping her face full force.

" _ **SHUT. UP. You deserve every bit of this!**_ "

She dumped her outside, shutting and locking the door behind her. Sam stumbled blindly toward the trees. She stood by tree, crying quietly.

**+At 51+**

"So you want to take custody of Lil' bit.  _Huh._ "

Andy went silent then.

"C'mon, Andy. Say something. I need some advice."

"Kids… Kids are serious. You have to commit to them. You can't give up on them ,  _ **ever.**_  "

Andy's sons were one of the few things in his life he was deadly serious about. So was the safety of any kid since Griffin was a newborn.

Kelly knew if Andy thought he could, he'd do okay. Better than his dad any ways. And Sammy would not be failed.

"Do you think I could?"

"Yeah, I do. Just, if she has problems? Get help. It's not failing.

Andy knew this from experience. Griffin, young as he was had had to deal with bullies. And Ben, his youngest had dealt with picky eating that wasn't just him being stubborn, but issues with texture and a slight oral allergy to a few fruits and veggies.

Both issues had effected not just his  _kids_ lives, but his  _own_  life.

"Okay."

"Remember, Kelly. You have me, and you have Heather too. Go for it."

Now it was time to tell Shay.

"I know it's a lot….

 _ **"Are you kidding me?**_  Kelly, bring our girl  _home."_

Kelly had the signed papers in hand. He parked in front of the foster home Sammy was staying at.

As he approached the side of the house, He saw Sammy. Alone. Something was terribly wrong.

"Sammy. Baby. It's me. Open the gate," He called out.

She stumbled back, hit the tree and made a face.

He wasn't waiting for her to make it over to him. Looking at the gate, he could just reach the latch.

He scooped her up and she whimpered.

He put her in the car, out of the cold. And called the police.

Lights and sirens. She was with Kelly. He wouldn't let anything happen.

He'd said that he didn't know what daddy had done.

But it was over- they were going to a new home. She was going to stay with him.

He was bringing her  _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> coming up: Kelly helps Sammy recover, Shay moves in, and a night with the Dardens


End file.
